I've had nothing yet, so I can't take more
by Write Lyes
Summary: Alice must choose between The Red Queen's son Jack and The White Queen's son Devin. Along with the war about to begin Alice has no idea what to do.


NOTE- "Kiki Bear." is a name that is used for the Cheshire Cat. Also some characters are mine.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Alice in Wonderland and it's Characters

I discovered myself roaming down an unknown course in the Wild Forest. The trees were bushy and a deep forest green. I could barley exhale from the absence of oxygen from the leave smothering my face. As I looked down and noticed that my blue dress was covered in dirt and debris which came from the tree leaves and sticks. Kiki Bear is surely going to be mad at me because One I am not supposed to leave the paths that are given to me and two my dress is a freaking mess.

Great another hissy fit that is going to come out of that damn cats mouth. Just What I Need!

My feet started to pick up the pace and the next thing I knew I was at running speed, almost losing my self balance I decided it would be best if a slowed down until my feet came to a complete halt and started to look around at my surroundings, all I saw were big green bushes and trees I swear where the sizes of mountains. At the very top all I could see was a tiny speck of the shy which was a yellowish orange color which meant for me that it was time for me to head back.

I turned around and started to sprint forward again with the hard breathing from exhaustion and from being smothered by the green leaves and the dead branches. Just breathe Alice. In, Out, In Out, In, Out. My eyes looked around and I could not tell where I was at all everything looked the same. The tree branches started to multiply.

I felt a sharp pain in my head "Fuck." I yelled at the top of my lungs. A fucking tree branch pulled some of my long blonde hair out of my cranium. I love it how the branch things that it won. Just wait! Ill poor gasoline all over the ground of this fucking forest and ill burn this sucker down.

I kept running and the branches and leaves finally started to die down and I saw a long dirt path on footprints. " Yes I know where I am now!" I turned right not bothering to stop and kept running. In, out, in, out, in, out I kept telling my self to make sure that I would keep running but unfortunately it did not. My feet started to lose its speed until it came to a complete halt. My lungs filled with air which felt like ice when it went down my wind pipe As I looked down I could see footsteps engraved in the dirt going the opposite direction of which I was going which meant that I was going the correct way. As I looked back up I saw a dirt path which was the road. I started to run and I noticed a strange figure up ahead. It had a head which surprised the hell out of me and its mid section was an one of hearts. The strange figure looked me straight in the eye and out of reflex I turned the other way.

After what felt like about five minuets of running I finally made it back to the burrow which I called home. I ran up to the door and used my left hand to open the golden brass doorknob. I flung the door open and walked in.

It was a small burrow but it sure as hell kept you nice and warm during the cold and harsh winter. The ceiling was a dome. To my right was a green cloth couch and the center was a tea table made of wood which stood atop a green rug. On top of the tea table was white china tea cups, and plates with gold swirls around the end which made it look fancy. Also there was silverware made of silver

To my left was a kitchen; Well if you could call it a kitchen. All that was there was a sink with a pump and some cupboards along with a pantry.

In the back of the burrow was two small doors. One was the bathroom and the other was my room! The bathroom walls were made of black and white tiles and the floor was made of wood along with a mid sized mirror which was just enough to show the my face and half of my breasts. Below the mirror was a sink and pump and to the left of that was a toilet and a tub which was both white. My room on the other hand was somewhat furnished. The floor was made of wood and there was one lousy table which was an old rusting oil lamp on top of it and finally an old spring mattress which left the most horrible back aches with white sheets and a black blanket made of wool

I ran to the bathroom feeling mother nature calling me. I opened the door and herd the creek that it made as I sat on the toilet I let instinct take over. As I flushed the toilet I went to the sink to wash my hands. The cold water was colder than ice which shocked me and the smell of soap made me sick.

* * *

**Well this is just the first chapter so I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Please leave a review. I wonder what will happen next, if you have any ideas please leave them. **


End file.
